Liquid crystal display technologies have been rapidly developed in the recent decades. The current liquid crystal display normally comprises a thin film transistor (hereinafter “TFT”) array substrate, a liquid crystal layer and a color filter (hereinafter “CF”) substrate disposed sequentially from bottom up. The liquid crystal layer is contained within a liquid crystal cell formed by the TFT array substrate and the CF substrate that are disposed opposite to each other.